It is possible, with contemporary compact designs, to make fuel reformers with sufficient energy density to be suitable for automotive use. However, compactness does not necessarily provide rapid startup. One of the limiting factors in starting up a cold reformer is heating the catalyst contained therein to a desired light off temperature.